Ice Cream!
by Digital Artists
Summary: Daisuke begins to worry about some of the thoughts he's having . . . he's a teenager after all, right? Warning may contain Yaoi! peek at ya own risk! DaixSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke stared at the words floating on the pages before him, attempting in vain to make some sense of the myriad of letters. He sighed and fiddled with his pen absent-mindedly.

_Dark, you awake?_ he called.

_zzzzZZZZzzzz_

_Dark._ he tried more insistently. Still no reply. _Dark!_

_What?_

_Hey, you are awake! _Daisuke reddened as Dark let loose a string of profanities in response.

_What do you want? _he finally grumbled.

_Dark, I'm bored . . ._

_Leave me alone._

_You don't have to be so mean._

_I'm sleeping. Go away._

Daisuke gave up and turned his attention back to the book. Nope, still not making sense. He randomly looked around the classroom in the hopes of finding inspiration. Instead his eyes found Satoshi.

The boy had his head bowed studiously over his work, pen scritching away. There was no doubt Satoshi paid careful attention to every pen stroke, writing with the same meticulous ardor he assigned to the quest of capturing Dark.

Dark . . . he was the reason Satoshi always shied away whenever Daisuke tried to make friends with him. No, not Dark. It was Krad Satoshi was really afraid of. And they were kind of like friends at the moment . . .

Satoshi blinked and the incessant scratching of his pen halted. He looked up at the red head, catching him out. Daisuke turned red to match his fire like hair and quickly turned back to his work, flustered as he tried to calm himself down. _What is it with me…?_ Daisuke thought.

_Now this is interesting. _Dark mentally grinned.

_I thought you were sleeping!_ Daisuke jumped and glanced back at Satoshi who had returned to his work.

_Was sleeping, was, but this caught my attention._ Dark mused.

_What caught your attention?_

_Oh a little flustered blushing boy. I wonder why he's blushing. _Dark snickered to himself.

Daisuke blinked, what did Dark mean? Sure Daisuke blushed a lot, but from embarrassment, nothing more.

_Oh, c'mon Daisuke! _Dark sighed at the back of Daisuke's head.

_C'mon what? What are you talking about Dark?_

_Nothing, it doesn't matter._ Dark fell further to the back of the red head's mind as he drifted back into slumber.

Daisuke shook his head as if that would dislodge the confusion that had settled there. Was Dark just messing with him? Maybe it was an attempt to get back at him for waking the thief in the first place. Probably.

For some reason his eyes drifted back to Satoshi. It really was amazing how his hair caught the light like that. How just a few strands would fall across his face so he'd have to brush them away, and then they'd just fall right back again. _He has nice hair,_

Daisuke finally decided.

"Mom, I'm home!" Daisuke yelled down the empty hallway. He took a cautious step forward . . .

After avoiding the usual trapdoors, heat sensors, knives, banana peels and flamethrowers (Hey that one was new! Was his mom getting more inventive or something?) he braced himself for his mother's greeting.

"Oh, Daisuke honey! How was your day at school? Did you have a nice time? Was lunch okay? I didn't pack too much did I-" Daisuke simply smiled and his eyes glazed over as his almost hyperactive mother continued to ramble on about the things only mothers worry about. "-and don't forget Dark has another job tonight so make sure you get all your homework done!" she finished in a sing-song voice and returned to her base of operations, the kitchen.

Shook out of his mother-induced dazed state by her last announcement, Daisuke climbed the stairs to his room with the usual feeling of anticipation.

Daisuke sat down at his desk and pulled his school books out of his bags. Maybe tonight he'd actually get done with most of his homework without rushing out the door to steal something.

_I wonder if Satoshi has to rush as well…_ Daisuke shook his head. No, he wouldn't have to rush, homework would be a breeze for him, being a genius and all.

* * *

_C'mon Daisuke, I want to leave the house tonight with some time to spare._

_You're not going to annoy Hiwatari tonight are you? _Daisuke sighed at the thought of all the times Dark messed around with Satoshi.

_But it's so much fun. _Dark grinned to himself.

_No it isn't, it's mean._

_Oh and trying to capture me isn't mean! And he wants to kill you!_

_He isn't the one that wants to kill me! _Daisuke started to get flustered at Dark's outburst.

_No it's that monster inside of him. _Dark cringed at the thought of the fallen angel, Krad.

_See? Satoshi can't help what Krad does!_

_Satoshi? Hiwatari? First name basis now? When did this happen? _Dark mused.

_I- Well- Um…_ Daisuke blushed, but before Dark had any time to respond with a sarcastic remark his mother called.

"Daisuke I hope you're getting ready! It's almost time!"

The redhead sighed. Now he'd have to finish his homework later. Much later, knowing Dark. And God, he hoped the Harada twins didn't show up! 'Cuz Risa would be all dove-eyed over Dark while Riku would be screaming at the 'pervert' which would make Dark depressed and so he'd also be depressed as a result . . . it was a vicious circle.

_Oh, well. Nothing for it I guess._

_You ready Daisuke?_

_Always._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews guys! Especially peachie-x : your advice helped us a lot in writing this chapter and we changed the 'Sod off' bit from earlier (MineGeorgi nervously holds hand up to accept the blame). This is our first attempt at a 'proper' action scene, so let us know what you think! Btw, the reason for the title should hopefully become apparent in the chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

The Gallery of High Arts towered above the rest of the city, a majestic house built for some of the finest artworks in Japan. It would even have played host to works of world-famous artists like Da Vinci and Van Gogh. Would have, if the architects hadn't been pulled off the project and the blueprints taken to Tokyo. Thus it was the Gallery was incomplete.

Many ornate spires decorated its rooftop, each gifted by its own unique personality carved out by the designs. On any normal, clear night it would serve as a symbolic reminder of lost art, a stately masterpiece in its own right. But tonight, bathed in the harsh glow of police searchlights, it just looked forlorn and alone.

Dark inched his way across one of the many ledges adorning the roof. Once reaching the end he lowered himself to the next ledge painfully slowly. He wasn't taking his time just to avoid detection, but because the overall magnificence of the building belied its derelict state. As if to prove a point, Dark felt the brick begin to crumble beneath his feet.

_Uh-oh._

With a crunch the ledge gave way and sent him tumbling down the side of the spire. He flung his arms out frantically trying to find a handhold, a foothold, _something_ to stop his rapid descent.

_Dark! _Daisuke yelled, _You ok?_

"Fine…" Dark hissed through gritted teeth as he finally found a foothold, luckily next to an open window. Dark paused for a moment but found himself unlocking the window and climbing in. Daisuke's worried mutters cradled inside Dark's mind as he stepped towards the door of the empty room. He grasped the handle with a fine gloved hand and peered inside the room beyond, also empty.

_What is this…?_ Dark thought angrily as he opened door after door of empty rooms. Finally one door opened to reveal a standing altar of some sort at the other end underneath a window, the moonlight striking the artifact perfectly.

_Is this it, Dark?_ Daisuke whispered into the thief's ear as if standing next to him.

"Yes Daisuke. The Bearer of Secrets." Dark walked forward towards the locket, carefully examining it as it lay on its silk cushion, the equally silky moonlight making it seem like it was glowing eerily.

"We have a guest, Daisuke." Dark grinned and turned his head to look at the young commanding officer behind him. "I was wondering where you were…Satoshi."

"I doubt it," the boy answered dryly. He watched calmly as Dark looped the chain around his finger and swung it into a pocket. A second later and he was pinned to the floor by the thief.

"What is this, Satoshi?" Dark hissed menacingly in his ear. "Is it just me, or is this too easy? Why aren't there police guarding on the inside, or sensors or trip wires? Or are you just overconfident?" he smirked down at his captive. Then he blinked. Satoshi was . . . smirking back.

_Dark, you're on fire!_ Daisuke screamed in his head.

_What? Don't be stupid, I'd know if- _suddenly the smell of burning reached his nose. He yelped and leapt off of Satoshi, frantically twisting and turning to find the source of the smell while the commander looked on with amusement. _Where! Where is it!_

"I would check your rear if I were you, Dark." Satoshi's smirk had grown to a full grin, a very rare sight indeed. His advice met with a blank stare from Dark, but then his eyes suddenly grew wide.

"You gotta be kidding me, Hiwatari!" he screamed in rage while wildly smacking his own ass to put out the fire that had sprung up there. "I'll kill you, you little freak!"

Satoshi answered by holding up a palm-sized talisman he had grasped in his hand. "You know what this is Dark?" The Phantom Thief paused and fixed his gaze on the shining object.

"Ah. I wasn't aware the Kaji Shinpu still existed." _Kaji Shinpu? Dark, what is it?_

_Loosely translated it means 'Blaze Charm'. It can set fire to an opponent without their realising it. It's very dangerous and extremely unreliable. Stupid Hiwatari could end up setting fire to himself._

_What! _Daisuke sounded horrified. He hated the idea of Satoshi being hurt. What if he got severely burnt or – hey, why hadn't he moved from his spot near the wall?

A new fear rose inside Daisuke's mind as he saw that Satoshi was bent over as if trying to catch his breath, the inner struggle playing out clearly on his face.

_Daisuke, it's Krad. Seems the Kaji Shinpu isn't good enough for him, he wants to be released._

_But he's hurting Satoshi!_ Daisuke almost shrieked in Dark's mind.

_Since when did he care?_ Dark replied calmly.

Satoshi tried to regain his composure, standing back into his stiff form, his smirk faded from his face. "Now I know you won't go out without a fight, so must I use the Kaji Shinpu again?" Satoshi stated in his ice like tone.

Dark just grinned his trade mark grin, "Now, now, let's not get hasty here, if you use that little talisman again, you might just damage the very thing you don't want us to steal." Dark crept his hand back in his pocket and showed Satoshi the artifact as if he'd never seen it before, "And being a Hikari, you should very well know you'll greatly hurt yourself in the process." With a dramatic flourish Dark called forth Wiz who transformed into his wings and attached to his back.

"Dark!" Satoshi yelled angrily at the now flying thief before falling to his knees in pain.

_Satoshi!_ Daisuke yelled in Dark's head.

"Daisuke, no!" Dark didn't realize he said that out loud, but it was too late, Daisuke had somehow flashed an image of Riku in Dark's mind and found himself changing back into Daisuke.

"Wiz!" Daisuke didn't have to say anymore, Wiz changed back into his lovable rabbit-like self. Daisuke landed on one knee and foot on the floor and rushed to Satoshi's side.

"Satoshi! Are you ok!" Daisuke wrapped an arm around Satoshi's shoulders, but it only hurt him more. Krad was trying to break free and he wanted to destroy the red haired boy there and then.

"Get away Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled pushing Daisuke away, "Just go! Now!"

"But- Satoshi I can't!" All he got in reply was a scream in pain as Satoshi fell on to his back, trying his best to fight the fallen angel inside him.

_Daisuke! Change back now! We have to go before Krad overpowers him! _Dark shouted desperately at him. _We have what we came for; if you just leave Krad will stop! Don't you understand? It's you that's putting Satoshi in so much pain!_

It felt like something had struck the young boy's body, as if someone had just smacked him across the face. How could he have been so stupid?

Daisuke had frozen at Dark's words, but Satoshi's yells broke him out of his trance. All he could think of doing was running. He called Wiz again and flew out a window, away from the scene, Satoshi's voice trailing away, either from the distance he had gone or because the cause of Satoshi's pain was going. Daisuke didn't notice the stream's of tears trickling down his own face. He heard not a word from Dark for the whole journey.


	3. Chapter 3

We'd both like to thank everyone for their reviews! D And that we hope you'll all like this next chapter! It's finally showed why we used the title 'Ice Cream!' XD Enjoy

* * *

"Daisuke! I have something for you!" Emiko threw herself at her tired son and pressed something into his hand. "Wear this for a few days. It'll bring you good luck, I promise!" Daisuke stared dubiously at the thing in his palm and was startled when he realised what it was he was holding.

"Mom, this isn't a good luck charm. We-Dark stole this last night." He shot a questioning look at his mother, who just shrugged and smiled.

"You wanted something to help you get your feelings for Riku straight. The Bearer of Secrets will help, Father said so." she explained, pushing him out the door. "Have fun at school now!"

She watched the redhead run off to catch his train, late yet again. She leant into Kosuke's embrace as he came up behind her.

"Tell me again, why?" he murmured into her hair.

"The Secret Bearer allows its holder to realise their deepest secrets," she smiled up at him and winked, "so Daisuke will realise that because of how much he loves Riku he'll have to get over his fears and ask her out! It's perfect! And it'll make Daisuke so happy . . ." She sighed as she envisioned her son's future, complete with wedding bells and grandchildren. Kosuke chuckled to himself, guessing her thoughts. Emiko was so easily readable sometimes.

Daisuke caught his train on time, but was unfortunately the last person to get on so he ended up squashed against the doors. At least this meant he'd be the first to get off.

He sighed, staring blankly out of the windows. The train ride was uneventful and slow and Dark was sulking in the back of his mind, still singed from the night before.

After what seemed like an eternity Daisuke finally made it through the school gates, slipping into his seat just as the bell went.

"Good morning, Niwa!" a cheery voice called out to him while he rested his head on the desk. He shot up quickly when he realised it was Riku speaking.

"G-good morning, Miss Harada." He blushed when she returned his nervous smile before rushing to her own seat.

He spent the entire first lesson just staring at the back of Riku's head. This Bearer thing was supposed to help him with his feelings for her? What had his mother meant? That it would help relationship-wise, or in some other way? He fingered the locket under his shirt. It was small enough to go unnoticed, but he couldn't help feeling like it leant a massive weight into his chest. But maybe that was just his imagination.

A sudden worry hit him. Why wasn't Satoshi in class?

He sat wondering where the blue haired commander could be; unaware of what was going on around him. He didn't even hear his own name being called out for the register.

"Daisuke!" his teacher called, making him jump and fall out of his seat. He lay there on the floor until his a shadow loomed over him.

"Are you alright Daisuke?" Riku asked, helping him up. The boy blushed a shade of red that easily challenged his hair.

"F-fine, Riku!" Daisuke jumped back up onto his feet and wiped the dirt off from his butt. The teacher continued calling the register despite the disturbance while Riku went back to her seat, throwing an odd look at Daisuke as she did. Some mutterings were heard from around the class. Probably as to why Daisuke was acting so weird, but he shrugged it off. They should really be used to Daisuke being strange every so often.

The morning went by pretty slowly; Daisuke still hadn't heard anything from Dark since the night before. He hadn't minded so much earlier but now it was starting to worry him.

At break he sat on his usual bench under the cherry tree and tried to gather his thoughts together.

"Dark? Pease talk to me…" he sighed. It was probably safe to speak out loud to the thief, no one was around, he hoped.

_Daisuke . . . I'm sorry about last night. _The Phantom Thief finally spoke. Daisuke wondered why Dark was really apologising. It was so unlike the roguish miscreant that he felt sure the sky might collapse at any minute.

_I didn't think you'd get that upset, _Dark continued. _But I was right, you know._

"It's ok Dark . . . you don't have to apologise . . . You _were _right. I'm hurting Satoshi, and I'm too selfish to leave him alone." Daisuke spoke quietly, feeling the pain return to him from the night before. The shock of realising he was the cause of Satoshi's suffering, he was the reason Krad was hurting Satoshi. And all Satoshi was trying to do was protect him from the monster.

_Daisuke, _selfish_ isn't the word I'd use. _Dark's soft voice felt comforting in his mind. Just the very fact that Dark was being nice to him cheered him a little.

Nothing else was said. There wasn't anything left to say. Dark was brooding over a thought that had just occurred to him. It was strange but his young tamer's concern for the other boy seemed to stretch beyond a simple friendly affection. It was too soon to tell, really, but Dark smiled inwardly at the prospect of having something to _really_ tease Daisuke about.

Satoshi leant against the wall around the corner from the benches. He knew he shouldn't have done, but he was indeed, eavesdropping on what sounded like a one-sided conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around the corner at Daisuke, it was rare to see the happy-go-lucky teen so upset. He wondered what had caused Daisuke's mood swing into the blue, but he should have known answer.

The bell rang and both boys departed in opposite directions to their next class, both lost in their own thoughts about each other. Neither one knew what to expect next.

The rest of the morning couldn't make up its mind about what speed to go for Daisuke. A whole fifteen minutes would fly past his head as he sat with pen poised above the same blank sheet of paper, only to slow to a crawl as he agonized over Satoshi's whereabouts. He was more than grateful for the bell that signaled an end to his torment.

During lunch he wandered around aimlessly, still lost in his thoughts. So lost in fact, that he was sprawled on the floor before he even realized he'd bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered to the ground as firm hands pulled him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-" his head snapped up, realizing who the voice belonged to. "Satoshi! Where've you been? I haven't seen you all morning, were you ill or something?"

Satoshi gave him an odd look. "I've been here all the time. You haven't seen me because I'm not in any of your classes." He tipped his head to study Daisuke in his now embarrassed state.

"Ah hah, guess that's a good point!" Daisuke blushed at his own stupidity.

There was an awkward silence between the two; Satoshi stood with his usual emotionless mask in place while Daisuke was shifting from foot to foot, trying to think of something to say.

This scene was interrupted by a familiar jingle floating through the air to pause just outside the school gates.

"Hey, ice cream!" Daisuke exclaimed excitedly. Satoshi blinked. Ice cream? The reason he was bouncing up and down like that was ice cream?

"Let's get some, Satoshi!" The poor boy obviously had no choice in the matter as Daisuke was resolutely dragging him towards the brightly coloured van. Sighing, he allowed himself to be led by the shorter teen.

It took Daisuke an age to decide while Satoshi settled on a plain vanilla cone. Eventually, armed with vanilla and strawberry ice creams the pair made their way to a shady corner.

Once again silence took over, but this it time it felt relaxed and companionable. Daisuke glanced over at the other boy who seemed content enough with the ice cream, if a little wary. For some reason Daisuke's thoughts began to travel back to the other night at the abandoned Gallery. He shook his head to be rid of the memories and instead his gaze landed on Satoshi again.

He stood with one hand in a pocket and the other holding his ice cream cone, his strange blue hair reflecting in the sun's rays. Daisuke's breath hitched in his throat as Satoshi's tongue darted out to lick the delicious vanilla treat ever so slowly, savouring every moment. That tongue, it was . . . mesmerizing. And the way he'd be so slow to draw the ice cream into his mouth, and then he'd have to lick that little bit that had caught on his chin . . .

It wasn't surprising that Satoshi hadn't yet noticed Daisuke's eyes on him as he was treating the ice cream the way he treated every task, by giving it his full attention. Oh, God, how Daisuke wished he was that ice cream.

Hang on, where had that thought come from? His face turned crimson. He hadn't seriously thought that, had he? He hadn't just thought about Satoshi . . . in _that_ way, right?

_Yes you did._ Dark snickered.

Daisuke tried to hide his flushed face behind his rapidly melting ice cream. _No I didn't. I would never-_

_But you did._

_B-but that doesn't mean I-I . . . it wasn't . . . _he desperately searched for some kind of excuse in the face of Dark's logic. _I- umm . . ._

He realised with a start that Satoshi was giving him another odd look. Dammit, could he read minds or something?

"I'm s-sorry, I-I have to go-" He turned on his heel and ran as if chased by the Devil, leaving a very troubled Satoshi staring after him.

And poor Daisuke, he'd been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed when he'd dropped his strawberry ice cream on the floor . . .


	4. Chapter 4

You may have noticed that we have upped the rating when we added this chapter. If you want someone to blame, blame MineGeorgi!

MineGeorgi: umm, this chapter is pretty much my fault. I was ill and bored so I wrote it, so please rant at me and not LookitDom if the citrus dream-scene sucks. But hopefully it won't . . . However, it was LookitDom who decided we should stop the chapter there! So please feel free to rant at her for drawing out yours' and Daisuke's torture!

Daisuke: You're mean! You made it all angsty!

MineGeorgi: I like angst.

LookitDom: Sheesh! MineGeorgi takes one day off school and this is what happens! -.-; and to think! When I was off school yesterday I didn't want to do one because I thought she'd be the one getting mad! (sulks) but then again I did steal the fight scene with Dark and Satoshi. . ; Oh and MineGeorgi wouldn't let me put this in this chapter but hey, she'll let me put it here, so:

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN DREAM MODE!

Daisuke entered his room to find Wiz grooming his furry little self on the bed. The rabbit-like creature looked up with a happy "Kyuu!" and bounded over to his downcast master. Tilting his head so that one ear flopped adorably over his left eye he gave Daisuke a puzzled look.

The teen ignored the concern of his furry friend and practically threw himself onto the bed, his head sinking pleasantly into the pillow. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

_I don't know what your problem is,_ Dark declared loudly. _Anyone watching would think you're suffering from post natal depression._

Daisuke just heaved another sigh as if he hadn't noticed the jab at his masculinity.

_Depression doesn't suit you, you know, _Dark tried again. All he got in response was a mental shove from Daisuke, warning him to shut up. As if.

_Daisuke wants a boooooyfriend!_ Ah, now that worked like a charm! Daisuke had bolted upright and was blushing furiously.

"It's not like that, it really isn't," he continued to mumble self-assuring statements to himself like a mantra.

_Daisuke,_ Dark's solemn tone made the boy perk up. Was he about to offer some advice? _Daisuke I'm sorry to have to tell you this but . . . you are so totally gay!_

Dark's laughter ripped through the flimsy wall of denial that had previously kept Daisuke sane all afternoon and threw him into a turmoil of emotions. This couldn't be happening . . . he wasn't really . . . was he? No way . . .

He felt Dark extend a small offer of comfort but violently pushed the thief away.

"Leave me alone!" he choked out with a sob, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his chest. Reluctantly, the Phantom Thief faded into the background of his mind, leaving him to tackle the strange new thoughts by himself.

After a while Daisuke's sobbing stopped, and he rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Was Dark right? Was he . . . the thought was too frightening to finish. He cringed for even trying to. But then, he had imagined Satoshi, well, _licking_. He blushed and then felt stupid for doing so.

But the point was _why_ had he thought that? Because Satoshi was eating some dumb ice cream? Because he was licking it in such a sexy, provocative way? _No, he wasn't! He was just licking it normally and I imagined- I pictured-_ he trailed off, unable to form the words even in his own mind. What was wrong with him?

He could feel his eyes beginning to droop even though it wasn't all that late. Damn, this revelation had taken a lot out of him. But he shouldn't sleep yet, not all his homework was done and he hadn't eaten. But then, sleeping meant he didn't have to think, and he really wanted to avoid thinking about Satoshi at the moment.

Daisuke shifted to a more comfortable position where the locket wasn't digging into his neck. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like the Bearer had been getting heavier all day . . .

_The night was cool and clear, a full moon illuminating the surrounding field with a soft glow and the tree overhead casting barely a shadow over its sole observer. Daisuke wasn't really sure why he was under the tree, or even in the field, but he didn't mind._

_He reveled in the feel of the breeze on his cheek and dug his hands into the luscious grass by his sides. Someone behind him sighed and arms encircled his waist. He was surprised to find he didn't mind the sudden contact and instead leant against his companion's chest._

_The hands that had caught him moved under his shirt and began tracing patterns on his belly, traveling upwards at an unhurried pace. Daisuke closed his eyes and allowed the caress to continue. It all felt so . . . right._

_Suddenly the hands took a dive for his belt, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. Long, slender fingers traced the hem of his trousers before dipping inside to stroke the tender skin just underneath._

_Daisuke moaned as the unknown owner of the hands sent them deeper to explore the area covered by his boxers. Whoever it was obviously wasn't shy as they firmly grasped Daisuke's now hardened member, the inexperienced teen moaning even louder, an encouraging voice whispering his name in his ear while rhythmically stroking his length. _

_He began to lose all trace of conscious thought as the pace quickened along with his breathing, that voice still whispering his name, over and over. That voice, he felt that if only he could figure out whom it belonged to . . . if only he could . . . if only . . . oh, God . . . oh, _God!

Daisuke's eyes snapped open in shock, his heart beating at an abnormal rate. That did not- he did not just-

"Daisuke!" he jumped at Emiko's voice from the stairs. "If you're hungry you better come down now! Dinner's been ready for ages!"

"Uh, coming, mom!" he called back. He'd slept most of the evening?_ No, must not think about sleep! Sleep is now bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!_ He exhaled slowly to try and calm himself down. _It was only a dream. Just a stupid, harmless- _he stopped. He looked down. He looked up. He closed his eyes.

He'd throw the trousers out, he decided in a sudden tranquil state. He'd throw the sheets out as well. And he'd take a nice, long shower. With lots of soap.

Somewhere, hiding in a corner of his mind, Dark began to worry.


	5. Chapter 5

MineGeorgi: Whoa! Our longest chapter yet. How is Daisuke gonna cope? Is Dark gonna get drawn into things? If you want to know then keep reading 'cuz we don't know the answers either!

Daisuke: Um, hi. MineGeorgi kinda roped me into doing this so . . . (looks down at script) If you review this story then me and Satoshi will- Hey! I am NOT saying that!

MineGeorgi: Meanie.

Satoshi: . . .

Dark: . . .

LookitDom: (laughs her head off) MineGeorgi is the mean one here! (still laughing)…anyway! Yeah, me and MineGeorgi have no idea where this is going, or how long it'll be, but hey, I know for a fact that a lot of good authors just wing it and create very interesting stories. (wink wink, nudge nudge) ahem . ; anyway, enjoy!

xXx

Daisuke came down the stairs holding the locket in his hands. It had grown quite heavy so he became more uncertain about wearing the necklace to school. What if something were to happen to the priceless artefact?

Daisuke rubbed the sleep out from his eyes as he entered the kitchen, the locket grasped in his hand and the delicate chain entwined between his fingers. For some reason he felt like he was forgetting something . . . something important. Something that happened last night? Why couldn't he remember? For some reason it felt kind of like . . . he didn't _want_ to remember.

His mother set a huge pile of pancakes down on the kitchen table in front of Daisuke's father and grandfather, they gladly tucked into the feast that should be for kings. Daisuke was about to join them until his mother rested her hand on his shoulder to cut him short.

"Daisuke! Why aren't you wearing the locket?" she asked sternly, it wasn't often she was so stern about something, but then again, it was Hikari art.

Daisuke looked up at his mother's face and sighed, "Do I have to? I'm afraid something will happen to it at school if I wear it," he didn't want to worry his mother by also saying it was getting heavy and felt odd when he wore it.

"No excuses Daisuke, you have to wear the locket, it will help you out a lot, you'll see," she said in a motherly tone as she retrieved the said item from his hand and put it round his neck once again. The locket rested against his shirt and warmed, glad to be back around his neck, almost showing a sign of gratitude, but unfortunately no one noticed. Daisuke frowned and took his place at the kitchen table.

As he raised a pancake-laden fork dripping with syrup to his mouth a memory hit him square in the face. He choked, the recollection of his dream causing him to drop the fork and redden, more from shame than embarrassment.

"I gotta go." he mumbled to his plate, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor in his hurry to leave.

Kosuke raised an eyebrow at Emiko but said nothing. His father-in-law just continued reading the paper, seeming to ignore his daughter's worried expression and fidgety movements.

"I wouldn't." he called out just as she was about to go after Daisuke. Emiko looked at her father questioningly. "I'm inclined to think Daisuke's agitation is the cause of the Bearer," he offered, still hidden behind the newspaper, "It probably just revealed something about him to himself he'd rather not see, is all."

Emiko still looked doubtful but it was obvious she was taking her father's words to heart. All she wanted was for her little Dai-chan to be happy, even though it broke her heart to see him so torn up inside . . .

Daisuke quickly walked down the empty street, his heart pounding in his ears as he thought over and over again about what he remembered from his dream. He had tucked the Bearer behind his shirt so that no teachers would take it from him at school. It felt warm against his skin and still heavy, Daisuke couldn't help but worry about it, but now his train of thought was on other matters.

'I didn't dream that…' Daisuke tried to reassure himself, but it was no use, he remembered it well, it was clear in his mind.

_How could I!_ Daisuke screamed in his head.

_You can't help what you dream, Daisuke._ Dark replied to the question that should have been left unanswered.

_Dark! How could I dream anything like that! And about . . ._ Daisuke mentally kicked himself, he stopped and leaned against a wall to catch his breath again, he was almost running and hadn't realised it.

_What's wrong with me . . . ?_ Daisuke leaned his head gently back against the wall, staring up into the sky, as if the answers to his problems would fall and land in front of him. But unluckily none did.

_There's nothing wrong with you, Daisuke._ Dark tried to comfort his tamer, but to no avail. Daisuke didn't answer, too disgusted with himself to say anything.

He was still swimming in these thoughts when he got on the train, and was too disoriented to notice Riku calling out to him, or Takeshi bounding up to him when he walked into his classroom.

He flopped into his seat with a sigh and laid his head on the desk. Dark had stopped trying to console him and was now simply watching, hoping that Daisuke might just snap out of it by himself, though the odds of this were very low.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang and the babble of students quietened down while the register was called, resuming once again when the teacher left to fetch something for the lesson. A History class commenced, was sat through, ignored for the most part, and concluded. Crowds thundered down the corridors leaving a wake of chatter and gossip, on to Music where the notes danced on the pages and skated around the room with the aid of the conductor's wand, until finally another bell ended everything, the music, the chatter, the drone, mixed it all together and threw it out the doors for lunch.

Daisuke was swept away by it all, lost in the turbulent current of other students and the daily routine that is school.

He found himself wandering back to his usual bench, glad to have escaped the indoor cacophony for the relative calm out here. The cherry tree was blossoming above him, the soft petals falling at random intervals in a soothing pink snow. In retrospect, it was very much like the tree from his dream . . .

_Stop it, Dark. I know that's you._

_What? What did I do?_

_Stop trying to make me think about last night._ Daisuke sounded annoyed, but he faltered at Dark's puzzled tone.

_Daisuke, although I do actually find this situation very funny, I am doing no such thing. _He paused, sensing Daisuke's own confusion, _Listen, if it helps; your reaction is completely natural. It isn't your fault you keep remembering-_

"That's not it!"

"What isn't?" Daisuke spun round to find Satoshi behind him. He'd been so wrapped up in his conversation with Dark that he hadn't even noticed the other boy arrive, much less the fact that he'd been trying to get Daisuke's attention all day.

"What's been up with you? I figured since you ran off yesterday that maybe you were late for a . . . job. But nothing happened." He moved to sit on the bench next to Daisuke, but decided against it. The red head was obviously trying to avoid his questioning gaze, making Satoshi feel just a little hurt. "Look, Daisuke. If it was something to do with . . . to do with Dark, then fine. I was just a little . . ." Satoshi paused for a moment, wondering whether he should reveal any emotion to the young thief, " . . . worried . . ." he trailed off and directed his eyes to the ground, whether out of embarrassment or respect for Daisuke's privacy it was hard to tell.

Daisuke's emotions, however, were printed clearly on his face – a combination of confusion, embarrassment, and even a touch of shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiwatari. I need to- I-I'm leaving, uh, now." He stood up, his face redder than a tomato, and made as if to leave. Satoshi grabbed his wrist before he managed even two steps.

As he pushed Daisuke up against the cherry tree traces of anger and hurt showed on his face, but were gone just as quickly.

"Daisuke, I don't mind being kept out of your business. By all means, lock me out; it's best for us both." He kept his eyes trained on Daisuke's, taking in the confusion and utter bewilderment displayed there. "But for goodness sake, choose! If you're going to treat me like an enemy then don't _also_ treat me like a friend! And trust me, I'd prefer it if you did that because then we'd be in much less trouble all the time."

Daisuke was trying to make sense of this. Was Satoshi telling him to be friends with him or not? Why was he so damn close? And what did he mean 'less trouble'? _Krad_, a treacherous voice whispered in his head. He averted his eyes in shame. He'd forgotten that he was the cause of Satoshi's suffering, was too caught up even now to spend time lingering on the thought.

In an instant it was pushed out of his head by the fact that Satoshi's body felt oh-so warm against his own. He blushed at this sudden observation and tried to ignore other ideas that were attempting to force their way into his mind. He had to focus on something else; like Satoshi's feet, or Satoshi's ears, Satoshi's hands, Satoshi's fingers . . . fingers that could roam anywhere, touching, stroking maybe, accompanied by a delectable tongue that could taste, tease, and . . . and . . .

_Oh, God, no!_ screamed Daisuke in his head. He was starting to change, dammit! This

couldn't be happening, this couldn't be- The familiar twinges ran throughout his

body, the burning that arose and travelled through his limbs. It was almost like the first time he had transformed into Dark, the heat and the confusion returning at full force. So similar to that first time, even the sensation crawling along his skin as he just managed to take in Satoshi's confused expression before Dark's consciousness replaced his own.

"Um, hi." said Dark sheepishly.

Satoshi stumbled a few steps back in confusion at what had just happened, but quickly, once realising Dark was in front of him and not the red head, he regained his cool composition and his famous emotionless mask.

"Dark, isn't it a little dangerous to be out and about in the daylight? Especially at the school," Satoshi's lips curled slightly to reveal a small grin.

Dark returned the grin and leaned back against the tree, "You're quite right Commander. A horde of rabid fan girls could attack me at any moment!" Dark laughed and straightened up once again, "but I will agree with you on one thing, it is a little dangerous, and this school uniform is a little tight, so until next time we meet Commander," Dark turned his back to the young commander and jumped in the tree. Satoshi quickly ran to where Dark had been standing and looked up to find any signs of Dark, but found none. The sly thief had once again escaped.

Dark sighed as he sat down on the roof of the school building, scratched his head as he listened to the incessant worries of the red head.

"Lucky that tree is so close to a building…" Dark muttered as Daisuke finally calmed down.

_Lucky! How is this lucky? I transformed in front of Hiwatari! _Daisuke stressed.

_And tell me again how we transform into each other Daisuke? _Dark sighed again.

_It's when our feelings react to someone, but that's what I don't understand! That means I reacted to Satoshi!_

_Bingo, you win no prizes._ Dark stood up once again and put his hands in his pockets.

_But how could I react to Satoshi! I don't- I mean, I- I don't know!_ Daisuke quietened down again and Dark could feel him sulking.

_You don't notice even the simplest of hints do you Daisuke? Such as the fact you are now referring him to 'Satoshi' and not 'Hiwatari' anymore._

Dark sighed as Daisuke blushed when he realised the thief was right. He looked down at his feet and realised something was burning against his skin. Dark held his hand to his chest and felt the locket burn.

"You're angry aren't you…?" he muttered quietly to himself as Daisuke tried to think of an explanation for himself. Dark closed his eyes and silenced the item, once he opened his eyes the worry creeped into them as he gazed down at the beautiful necklace. The Bearer of Secrets was certainly a secret itself, the secret being it's own power.

Daisuke was still ranting to himself about how the first time he had said Hiwatari, and then suddenly started calling him Satoshi. How did he not notice?

Because there was nothing _to_ notice, he decided. Yep, yep, nothing at all.

He found himself nodding his head, and realised that he'd transformed back into himself. Relieved, he began looking for a way down.

_Is that it? You're just going to forget about it and pretend nothing I just said was true?_

_Well . . ._ Daisuke hesitated. He still wasn't sure what to think. _I change into you when I have feelings of unrequited love, right?_ he started off slowly,_ So what if the 'love' is more like friendship-love, and I transformed because Satoshi was saying that he didn't want to be friends. I mean, it doesn't have to be love-love does it? When I'm near Satoshi he turns into Krad because he wants to be friends with me, not because he loves me or anything stupid like that!_

He smiled, happy that he'd found a plausible explanation while Dark hung his head in exasperation.

_You just contradicted yourself, Daisuke,_ Dark drawled. _If Hiwatari transforms because he wants to be your friend, then even if you're right and the Niwa curse can also be activated by unrequited friendship, that obviously wasn't the case this time._

_Shut up, Dark. I'm going back to class._


	6. Chapter 6

MineGeorgi: Cool. We have mystery, we have angst. Nice going us! Think we're missing anything? Then send a review! Thanks for the ones you've already sent – wow, we've nearly reached 20! We love you guys!

LookitDom: Aw, poor Daisuke and Satoshi (sniffles) kind of characters that make ya want to hug them 'till they feel better! Hopefully things will work out for them both! I don't think much happens in this chapter, just mostly explaining stuffs, happy readings!

xXx

Satoshi had finally left Daisuke alone the rest of the day, so it carried on being boring and uneventful. Although the constant twitterings of Riku's worries about him were getting on Daisuke's nerves slightly, but he just shrugged it all off, still being dazed about what had happened with Satoshi.

The school day ended with Daisuke cleaning up the art room as usual and left for home. And again, he avoided all traps as he entered his house without fail and was greeted with a huge hug from his cheery mother. Once released from her death grip he walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. His father met him at the top of the stairs.

"Daisuke!" Kosuke greeted with a smile. He was carrying some books and papers that were obviously for the research that he worked on almost all the time, either for work or for family.

"Hi Dad," Daisuke replied grimly, forcing a weak smile which Kosuke blinked at, but soon shrugged off.

"Daisuke," Kosuke said sternly, "May I talk with you for a minute?" Without waiting for an answer he went into his office leading Daisuke to his desk. He turned to face his son and leaned against the dark oak desk top. "There's something we need to discuss."

Daisuke looked at his father curiously, questions filled his mind about what his father needed to talk about with him, but he guessed it was probably about the Bearer of Secrets. And he was right.

"The Bearer of Secrets, you're still wearing it, right?" Kosuke asked.

Daisuke nodded. It was hard to forget – the locket was still getting heavier, each day that went by it seemed like the Bearer of Secrets was growing in weight.

Kosuke closed his eyes in a moment of thought, then looked at his son again.

"The Bearer of Secrets is also known as the Guarda Nada, roughly translated to be the 'Guardian of Nothing'. It is a very strange Hikari artwork. It's main power is to reveal secrets to it's wearer that they don't even know about themselves. That is why it used to be called the 'Guardian of Nothing', because it protected something that was essentially non-existent to the wearer. Non-existent at least, until the secret has been revealed and accepted." He paused, gathering his thoughts and allowing the information to sink in.

"Daisuke, almost every person that has ever worn that locket has had something revealed about themselves that they would have preferred to not know. It's the main reason why the Guarda Nada was locked away for an extremely long time; it revealed things to it's wearer that he or she never wanted to find out." Kosuke stopped when he saw Daisuke's bewildered expression and guessed the reason behind it.

"When your mother gave you the locket it was purely out of good intentions. At the time none of us knew the Bearer's true history, though we thought we did. I only recently discovered this, you understand?"

Daisuke nodded but was still very confused as to why his father was telling him all of this. He knew his parents would never have given him the Bearer if they knew it was dangerous, but then, it didn't sound too dangerous. It was only revealing secrets, that couldn't be too bad could it? Mind you, if the person was finding out that they had a lust for blood or something . . . he shuddered. Why hadn't Dark even bothered to tell him any of this anyway?

Kosuke smiled down at him kindly, watching as a number of thoughts seemed to cross his mind while making the occasional detour across his face. When it seemed Daisuke had set his mind straight on the matter he continued.

"I'm sure you understand why people wanted to lock away the locket; they couldn't stand knowing something about themselves that they cannot accept. Daisuke," his tone changed suddenly and he leaned forward over the desk so that he was face to face with the teen, "every secret that has been revealed ever since the Guarda Nada was created has been stored inside that locket you're wearing. The Guarda Nada eventually will reveal something about its wearer. Slowly but surely, it will. Do you understand what I'm saying Daisuke?" Kosuke looked down at his son, trying to catch his gaze but Daisuke kept his eyes to the floor.

A shiver travelled down Daisuke's spine as the realisation made itself at home. "You mean that the Bearer of Secrets…the Guarda Nada will reveal something about me?" Daisuke glanced up at his father who looked grim but nodded to confirm what Daisuke had said.

"Daisuke, the Guarda Nada could reveal anything about you, good or bad. It can reveal something that will surprise, and may even scare you. Are you ok with that?" Kosuke asked softly.

How could he be ok with that? He wished they had told him sooner, it would have given him an even better reason to not wear the darned thing. But even so, his mother did say it would help things with Riku, but how far would it go?

Daisuke swallowed back his fear and looked up at his father with a determined face.

"I'll be fine with it," Daisuke stated and held his hand up to where the necklace hung happily around his neck. It gave off a radiant warmth that made Daisuke feel a little better about it all.

Kosuke smiled at his son and stood up straight again. "That's good then, just stay strong and I'm sure that what you'll discover will go by fine. I don't think everything that has been revealed by the Bearer of Secrets has been bad," Kosuke offered as he walked his son to the door, "But for now, your worries shall go back to school, now get on with your homework." He pushed Daisuke gently out the door with a smile across his face and shut it before Daisuke could ask any more questions or protest. He sighed as he walked back to his desk.

'I hope it hasn't all been bad…' he thought. He sat down at his desk and opened a book to start reading more about the Guarda Nada. It was true he and Emiko would never intentionally put Daisuke in this situation but . . . they couldn't stop what was happening now even with a thousand mages. Once it was worn for a long period of time the Bearer could not be removed in any way until it had fulfilled its purpose. That fact itself was worrying, even worse was the knowledge that the Bearer had secrets of its own.

Kosuke sighed dejectedly. He just hoped that he wouldn't discover anything else worrying that might endanger his son.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him and the familiar smell of mustiness drifted up to his nose in greeting. Satoshi grimaced in disgust at the state of his own home. The hallway was cluttered with what at first looked like useless knick-knacks, but on closer inspection turned out to be many broken pieces of art work.

Half-finished sculptures lined the walls, crumbling with age and covered in thick layers of dust. A few wrecked paintings were dotted about, either cowering behind cracked pottery or leaning against other works, using them as crutches.

In the kitchen the sink was piled high with dishes and the living room floor was strewn with papers from research. The bareness of each room only served to highlight the overall destruction.

_Welcome home_, Krad sneered in his mind. Satoshi ignored him and proceeded to the couch where he pulled his laptop towards him and began surfing for various pieces of information.

He was determined not to think about what had happened earlier.

_Tip tip tiptip tip_

The familiar sound of pressing keys on his laptop relaxed him, so he continued to focus on the task at hand.

_Tip tippy tip tiptip_

Everything was fine, everything was normal. He was focused.

_Tipity tip tip tip_

Focused.

_Tip tip . . . tiptip . . .tipity . . . tip . . . tip . . ._

He slammed his fist down on the coffee table and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't focus, dammit! Because of Daisuke, because of what Daisuke had-

He choked back a sob and smothered his mouth in an attempt to prevent further sound escaping. It didn't matter that Krad was watching, smirking, didn't matter _at all_ that what had happened, happened. Because. He. Didn't. Care. About anyone. Especially not Daisuke.

But it had hurt so much when Daisuke had tried to run from him. Originally he'd thought it was the red head being his usual self, but the second time he was sure the boy wanted to leave because of him.

Didn't he want to be friends anymore? Daisuke, the one who'd always pushed him to his limit just to get his friendship . . . had he finally seen sense and figured out that Satoshi was the enemy?

Inside, he wept. He wept where no-one but Krad could see, but that didn't matter because the fallen angel didn't care either.

He cried for what felt like hours. Cried for the loss of a companion. Cried because he could feel the overwhelming loneliness closing in, and Krad was laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

MineGeorgi: O.O

Daisuke: Umm . . . are you sure about this chapter?

MineGeorgi: No.

LookitDom: She stole the entire chapter.

Dark: I can't believe what you do to me at the end. Me! Helpless! (hides face in shame)

LookitDom: I barely wrote anything! She keeps stealing the good parts! (sobs in corner)

xXx

The ceiling had cracks in it. He wasn't sure when he'd realised that, but he did know he'd been staring upwards for hours. The red head rolled over. His alarm clock blinked at him relentlessly, trying to tell his befuddled brain that it was in fact three in the morning and he really should be getting to sleep now.

But Daisuke couldn't sleep. Couldn't Because if he did then he might have another one of . . . _those_ dreams.

He shuddered as the memory once again resurfaced to torture him, and then shook as a small thrill ran down his spine. Dammit!

He was too tired for this. Too tired to fight sleep, too tired to even think. His eyelids drooped closed, though not without a measured amount of wariness.

xXx

"Niwa!"

"Oh, hey, Miss Harada." Daisuke mumbled sleepily. Riku noted his fatigued state immediately – although it wasn't hard to spot seeing as he wasn't cheerful, had his face glued to the desk, and looked completely drained.

"Niwa, are you okay?" She came closer and cast a concerned gaze over him. Mutely he nodded, secretly hoping she'd leave.

He hadn't had another dream last night, thankfully, but for some reason he still found it hard to look her in the eye.

Satoshi was sat at his desk, trying to read a book, _trying,_ and failing. His mind kept drifting back to the red head. He cursed himself for letting tears fall the night before, and was ashamed because afterwards Krad just wouldn't leave him alone. And for more punishment, Krad had to make things worse in his dreams. Satoshi shuddered remembering the scenes Krad had displayed; Daisuke's screams of pain haunted him even now.

Satoshi's eyes looked up at Daisuke. As usual, Riku was with him. Satoshi glared at the girl. He had never been fond of the Harada's, having Daisuke's attention all the time and, unfortunately, Riku had Daisuke's affections. It was blatantly obvious, and yet Riku was mostly oblivious to it all.

Daisuke was acting a little shifty this morning, maybe because Riku was with him. Satoshi sighed and tried to bring his attention back to his book, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Daisuke. He wanted to watch the boy to see what he does, what he says, how he acts around Riku.

Daisuke sank back in his seat and sighed, Riku just wouldn't leave it.

"Daisuke! Tell me what's wrong, I know there's something wrong!" she ordered as she placed her hands on her hips. Daisuke just glanced at her.

"Really, it's nothing Riku, I'm fine, or I will be," He sat back up in his seat again and tried to smile at the older twin. Failing, he brought his attention back to his desk, Riku sighed in defeat.

"I hope you will be. If anything is wrong, please tell me," Riku looked down at the boy with sadness in her eyes, but her attention was caught by her sister.

"Riku! Riku! Come here! I have something to show you!" Risa giggled as she clutched a peculiar shaped parcel in her hands and hugged it against her chest.

"I'm coming!" Riku called and rushed over to her excited sister.

Daisuke's eyes followed the twins before returning to the desk. A nagging feeling erupted in the back of his mind, and it wasn't Dark, who was happily sleeping before he got too bored at school. Daisuke glanced behind him and caught Satoshi's gaze. He quickly looked forward again, his face turning a light shade of pink in nervousness. Why was Satoshi watching him?

"That Risa! She shouldn't have such a thing in school! And for that pervert Dark either!" Riku huffed as she returned to Daisuke, who she noticed was blushing and looked very worried, or nervous, she couldn't tell. "Daisuke?"

He looked up to answer her, but was caught by a distraction. Satoshi looked straight into his eyes, like they were penetrating something deep inside him. Penetrating . . . deep inside him . . . Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

He kept his eyes fixed to his lap, his hands balled into fists, trying to fight the blush growing but failing, feeling Satoshi's gaze. The 'distraction' was rapidly becoming a bigger and bigger problem.

As the teacher called for quiet Riku shot him a last look of confusion before taking her place. Class started.

And Satoshi was still watching him.

Daisuke tried not to fidget, but couldn't help it. He was beyond relieved when the other boy's attention was finally called to the board at the front of the room. Feeling safer, Daisuke was now the one doing the watching.

Daisuke ran his eyes over him fully, noting everything about him. Satoshi sat straight in his seat instead of slumped back like most of the class and was staring forwards intently, his gaze fixed on an unknown source. His uniform was neat, his bag carefully stowed away under the desk. He gripped his pen loosely, idly twirling it every now and then. He must be concentrating, since he hasn't yet noticed the red headed boy gazing at him contently.

_See something you like?_ Dark teased.

_Shut up, Dark. I have work to do._ Daisuke looked back to his book and made a fair attempt at answering the first questions set by the teacher. After a very short while, his eyes had inexplicably drifted back to Satoshi's direction.

It wasn't Daisuke's fault that he couldn't tear his eyes away; that was purely a result of Satoshi. So it was Satoshi's fault. Satoshi's fault for being so . . . hot?

The blush returned with a vengeance. He instantly dropped his eyes again. It was bad to think things like that, wasn't it? Although . . . could it really hurt? To daydream just a _little_ bit? Although the thought still didn't stop Daisuke from blushing, unfortunately.

Nervously, he poked Dark's presence and was relieved to find the thief had gone back to sleep.

Okay, so, what now? Daisuke focused his mind on Satoshi. What had it been before that had sparked his 'evil' thoughts? It had been his hands, hadn't it?

Okay, so, Satoshi's hands.

Nothing.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. There was nothing special about Satoshi's hands, for goodness' sake! They were just hands, after all. They could do what any normal hands could do: touch, poke, stroke, rub, fondle, tease . . . had his breathing quickened?

He gasped as an image entered his mind. Satoshi . . . holding him firmly . . . sliding a hand up his shirt . . . No, maybe sliding his hand _down _. . .

Now he was certain he was breathing faster. He shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable for some reason.

Stupid thoughts. He should concentrate on his work, that's what he should do. Again, he shifted. Was the heating on or something? He felt so hot, and kind of giddy. Maybe he was ill? He did feel a little strange in the pit of his stomach, but it was more like a spring of tension coiled up inside him.

He couldn't focus. Dammit, why was he so uncomfor-

Later, he decided he shouldn't have twisted like that. Because that _hurt, badly!_ And his trousers weren't getting any looser at all. Almost tighter in fact…

It was as if he was stranded. Isolated, and completely unsure of what to do, his face now indistinguishable from his hair in colour. He fervently hoped Dark stayed sleep, because if he woke up to find that . . . that . . . he was . . .

He swallowed. Okay, so he was, was, was, _excited_ about Satoshi. In the middle of class! Oh, God, he felt disgusted with himself. But it was normal for teenage boys, wasn't it? Hormones and all . . . it didn't mean anything . . . but he had absolutely no idea what to do and Dark was the only other he could talk to who had experience in these matters.

Did he have to wake him up?

_Whassup? _Dark murmured groggily. Daisuke cringed. It seemed he'd disturbed the thief's slumber anyway. He waited for the inevitable derisive laughter and mocking words. But they didn't come.

_Daisuke . . ._ it was practically a mental sigh of exasperation. The red head recoiled a little in trepidation.

Initially, Dark had been shocked when the situation had presented itself to him on awakening. He could feel Daisuke's fear, his anxiety, but most of all he was overwhelmed by the desire coursing through his veins . . . and right to his groin.

_Shit._

Dark pushed back at the transformation that was trying to take place as Daisuke did the same. They couldn't transform here, not now!

In a second Daisuke managed to grab his books, yell a hurried excuse about the medical room to the teacher and race out of the room.

* * *

His heart was pounding in his ears as he ran down the corridors, diving into the sanctuary of the nearest rest room. He groaned, sliding down the counter of sinks to the floor. Why did this stuff always happen to him? 

They seemed to have stopped the transformation from taking place, but Daisuke's condition remained the same. Dark mentally bopped him on the head.

_Will you believe me now? You're attracted to Hiwatari, whether you like it or not, idiot!_

_Dark, I don't want to talk about this, _Daisuke whimpered. His back arched as a sudden thrill of pleasure rocked his body. He gasped for air, the sensation was unbearable and caused him to writhe helplessly, flinging his arms out in wild gestures as the feeling only increased.

_What the- _Dark was cast momentarily speechless as Daisuke's hand found its way to the button of his trousers, struggling to undo it in a lust-driven frenzy. Actually, now would probably be the best time to step in.

Before Daisuke could do anything he'd regret, Dark allowed the transformation to consume them both. He lay panting on the tiled floor as Daisuke stared on from the shelter of his mind.

_Dark, I-I- _

_Daisuke, go to sleep or something._

_What! _The distress was obvious in the teen's voice. Dark couldn't really blame him – he'd just received a very big shock after all.

Gently, he enveloped Daisuke's presence with his own, calming him down and, though not without protest, managed to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

"Now, then," he leaned back against the counter and assessed the condition of his body.

Seeing as he'd only really changed shape, the effects of Daisuke's fantasies were still alarmingly in place. His heart rate had slowed a little, and he wasn't writhing in almost-ecstasy as Daisuke had been, but it was still there.

This feeling, this . . . lust, was unnatural, Dark was sure of that. Angrily, he tugged at the locket around his neck and hissed when it burnt his hand. _Dammit._

He should have made Daisuke take the damn thing off as soon as he heard Kosuke's explanation. But now it was too late. _Double-Dammit._

Could Daisuke handle this? What the Bearer was doing to him – it was too fast for the red head, and Dark wasn't sure he'd cope with the pressure. If Daisuke was to fully realise his, for lack of a better word, attraction to that Hiwatari kid then it had to happen slowly. Daisuke wasn't used to lust, or _dirtiness _in that sense. He was too . . . sensitive for that kind of approach.

Dark mulled over the revelation. How was he supposed to help his tamer when the Bearer had already decided the path it was going to take? How could-

He was caught off guard by the electrifying pang shooting down his spine. His whole body tensed as it came again and again, now in waves of pleasure. He struggled to regain control, bracing himself for each knew surge of thrills. What the hell was going on?

Fuzzily, he realised that the Bearer was glowing triumphantly, as if it had just scored an extra point somewhere.

The thief moaned, barely able to contain himself. God, he was sure he must look ridiculous, sprawled out on the floor in the boys' toilets, occasionally whimpering. Him! The Phantom Thief! Made powerless by one of the precious arts he had stolen! He was glad Daisuke was asleep at least; the boy would have a heart attack!

Somewhere a door opened. His mind registered footsteps, maybe a sharp intake of breath, and then cold blue eyes filled his world just before a heavy object knocked him out.


	8. Chapter 8

LookitDom: Oh my! I kinda stole this chapter .. Silly me, I got a bit carried away with it all! (slaps herself lightly on the hand)

MineGeorgi: yo dudes and dudettes. Bow down to the awesomeness of my editing powers MUAHAHAHAHA . . . . ummm, not much else to say really, 'cept thanx a bunch for the reviews (we love the motivation!) and hope you enjoy the chappie!

xXx

Daisuke was lost in blackness for some time, sleeping, but even when he woke up, he felt no sign of consciousness. Shouldn't Dark have told him what was going on by now? But there was no sign of the thief. Daisuke sighed.

_What now?_ his thoughts echoed. Should he go find the thief somewhere? But how? The redhead started to worry as thoughts of being trapped in this dark abyss forever swam through his mind.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled. No answer. He sighed again and crossed his arms and legs over in thought. This wasn't the usual place he or Dark went to whenever they switched places. He closed his eyes in concentration and strained his brain thinking of ways to escape.

'_Daisuke…'_

His eyes shot open, even though it didn't really help seeing as he couldn't see because of the pitch black scenery. He looked around desperately to find where that voice had come from. Was it Dark? No, the voice sounded almost female.

He'd definitely heard it, right?

'_Daisuke!'_

Yes, he'd definitely heard it that time.

A faint golden figure appeared near Daisuke, an image of a young girl, smiling at the wide eyed boy. She walked towards him, almost floating, like a ghostly image. She stood in front of Daisuke now, pointing a finger towards him.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked, looking down at the young girl - he was standing now, and when did that happen? And since when was there a floor here?

The girl giggled and pointed at Daisuke's chest, towards his heart, she closed her eyes and nodded.

"_This is what you want, remember that Daisuke." _She spoke softly and her voice echoed throughout the abyss.

"What do you mean? Who are you? How do you know my name?" the thoroughly alarmed Daisuke beseeched for an answer, flapping his arms up and down in panic, "And where am I!"

The girl's smile broadened as she let her arm drop and started to fade, Daisuke's only light source and answers disappearing beyond his reach.

"Wait!" Daisuke threw him arms out to grab her but instead passed right through her and landed on the floor behind her.

"_Daisuke?"_ She looked at him, her voice had changed, and yet she was still smiling.

Daisuke looked up at her, distress written all over his face, and yet, she made him feel calm somehow.

"_Daisuke?"_ Her voice grew louder now, it wasn't her voice for sure, and there wasn't much left of her now.

Daisuke's eye lids started to droop. Why was he tired now? He rested his head in his arms as he lay back down on the floor. All he wanted to do was sleep now, and he had a strange sensation in his chest.

"_Daisuke!"_

"Who's calling . . . ?" Daisuke sighed as he fell into a deep slumber in the darkness.

xXx

Daisuke's eyes shot open and he sat up bolt straight as he looked around nervously. He was in a seemingly empty room with blank walls and . . . he was in a bed? When did this happen? He thought back to the last thing he remembered: Dark had taken over . . . he was in the boys' toilets . . . why? He thought some more before his face scrunched up in an enormous cringe and turned a beetroot red colour as he remembered exactly what had happened.

"Awake I see," a soft but chilling voice declared from next to the bed. Daisuke jumped and looked into a set of cold, blue eyes.

"Hi-Hiwatari!" Daisuke looked down at himself to find he was still in his school uniform, and so was Satoshi, so he hadn't been asleep for so long.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Daisuke asked trying to calm himself down.

"Well, I found Dark in the boy's toilets at school, luckily for him. If it had been anyone else I don't know what would have happened," Satoshi spoke calmly while pushing his glasses back up the rim of his nose as he watched Daisuke.

"He…fainted, and transformed back into you, so since you were still unconscious I thought it was best if I brought you back here, to my place."

Daisuke nodded, taking it all in. He did have a bit of a headache - could people get headaches when they just faint? Daisuke shrugged the thought away and another occurred to him. He was in Satoshi's house, and didn't Satoshi live alone? Then who's bed…

Daisuke's face turned red again. "Satoshi! I shouldn't be in your bed!" Daisuke blurted out and then covered his mouth. He shouldn't have said something like that. Satoshi was kind enough to bring him here and take care of him, and here he was protesting against it!

Satoshi smiled at the blushing boy and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Niwa." He stood up and approached the door before stopping, his hand rested on the door handle. "I'm just glad you're ok now," he said quietly before opening the door and leaving.

Daisuke blinked at where Satoshi had been standing, the blush faded from his face and instead he smiled. Satoshi could be very kind when he wanted to.

_Yeah right!_ Dark spoke up from the back of Daisuke's mind.

_What?_

_That creepy boy knocked me out!_ Dark fumed and mentally shook his fist.

_Don't be silly Dark, Satoshi wouldn't do that!_

Dark pouted and imagined an evilly grinning Hiwatari with a frying pan creeping up on him with the look of a maniac in his eye. He shuddered at the thought.

_Honestly Daisuke, he knocked me out when you went to sleep! Then I must have transformed back into you, and then he brought you back here! Who knows the kind of stuff he did to you when we were both sleeping!_ Dark gagged.

_Dark!_ Daisuke blushed furiously. _Satoshi would never do anything like that! And I think you're over exaggerating a little. Maybe you did faint when he found you._

_Faint! The Phantom thief never 'faints'. _Dark sniffed and mumbled something under his breath about 'creepy boy.'

Daisuke sighed and lay back in Satoshi's bed.

xXx

Satoshi leaned back against the kitchen counter as he waited for the kettle to boil; he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Daisuke was wearing the Bearer of Secrets, why? Didn't he know what kind of power it holds? Didn't he know what it could do to him? Obviously not, and it seemed even Dark didn't know either – if he had done he wouldn't have let Daisuke wear the thing in the first place.

Satoshi had attempted to pry the necklace off while Daisuke was asleep, but he couldn't. The latch wouldn't open for him, and he swore that the locket kept making strange noises at him, maybe even glowing a little. But he'd just figured that may have been the necklace recognising him as a Hikari.

The kettle boiled, interrupting Satoshi's thoughts. He turned to pour the tea and scolded himself as stray water splashed on his hand.

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath and slammed his fist down on the counter. Daisuke was in trouble! And there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the Bearer of Secrets before it had completed its new mission. Not knowing what it was doing scared Satoshi, he knew how the locket was hated by so many people in the past, it had done terrible things, ruined families, torn apart lovers, even collapsed civilisations.

He tried to calm himself. Krad was asleep so he wouldn't be causing any trouble. Even better, that meant he didn't know that Satoshi had actually left school early to help Daisuke.

Satoshi resumed making the tea, wondering whether or not he should question Daisuke about the locket. He didn't want to quiz the boy right away in case Daisuke was startled and wanted to leave. He didn't want Daisuke to leave, he needed to get some answers, not just about the Bearer of Secrets, but why the redhead was avoiding him.

"Ah! Satoshi you didn't have to!" Daisuke came through into the kitchen looking at the cups of tea on the counter.

"And you didn't have to get out of bed," Satoshi sighed and handed a cup to Daisuke.

"Well I heard a bang and I thought maybe you needed some help with something . . ." Daisuke's voice trailed off as his blush returned yet again. Satoshi studied Daisuke while taking a sip from his drink and then leaned against the counter.

"Daisuke, I'm the one helping you this time not the other way around," he said and placed the mug back down.

"But . . . I shouldn't really be here . . ." Daisuke turned his gaze to the floor and gripped his mug tightly to keep his voice from breaking off.

Satoshi threw a puzzled look at Daisuke and sighed again.

"Why's that then?" he asked calmly, turning his gaze to the wall opposite.

"Because…" Daisuke paused to keep a sob in. "Because of Krad."

Satoshi shot his gaze back up to meet the redhead's. He couldn't see his face but he knew Daisuke was trying his best to keep a brave face on even though no one could see him.

The blue haired boy closed his eyes in thought for a moment, facing the wall again. "You don't have to worry about him for now, he's still sleeping, and I doubt he'll wake up for a while."

Daisuke looked up at him, quite relieved, and smiled at Satoshi. "That's good then," he sighed and sipped his tea, but then pulled a face when he brought his mug down from his lips.

Satoshi looked at him and chuckled. "A little off putting I know," he said quietly taking the mug away from Daisuke and resting it next to his own.

"Daisuke…" he said softly and reached out towards Daisuke's neck.

Daisuke was startled at his touch and was about to take a step back only to find that he was already up against the wall. He gulped and felt his face turn red yet again.

"Sa-Satoshi?" Daisuke mumbled and felt a twinge stir up inside when Satoshi gently touched the expanse of skin revealed by his open collar.

Satoshi stood unbearably close now, his hand resting on Daisuke's neck. Daisuke couldn't stand this at all.

_If you're going to do something, do it now!_ Dark yelled in his mind. _We both know you want to! So stop torturing yourself!_

Daisuke actually considered doing something, but this thought stopped as Satoshi directed his gaze towards Daisuke's.

"Daisuke . . ." he spoke softly and calmly, making Daisuke's knees turn to jelly. ". . . Why do you have this?" He plucked the locket from under Daisuke's shirt by the chain and slid his hand towards the locket to hold it up in front of Daisuke. The colour drained from Daisuke's face. He had forgotten all about the necklace. It hung delicately in Satoshi's soft hands while he waited for an answer.

_Does he have to be so close?_ Daisuke whined.

_Apparently so._ Dark grinned, miraculously forgetting about the whole Satoshi knocking him out incident and focusing his attention on the new situation. _Daisuke just make sure you don't get so excited this time!_ He chuckled.

Daisuke didn't answer, too enveloped in Satoshi's light blue eyes to pay attention anymore.

_Daisuke? _Dark started feeling the same twinge inside him that Daisuke was feeling.

Satoshi blinked at the sudden sensation that was travelling into his hand, he looked down at the locket and noticed it was glowing strangely. It made him feel kind of giddy. He looked back at Daisuke to find the boy's features had relaxed a great deal. He wasn't as tense as before and he seemed to hold the same dizzy look as he was sure his own expression sported. But how on earth did it affect Daisuke so fast and dramatically?

Satoshi knew it must be the locket, and with the earlier events from school, the boy's energy must be zapped. He knew Daisuke should have stayed in bed. Curse this boy's kindness!

"Satoshi . . ." Daisuke said in barely a whisper. Satoshi hadn't realised the boy had gotten so close to him. He wracked his brains to try and figure out someway to break this . . . spell? Satoshi wasn't even totally sure if it was the locket that was making them feel this way, but what really puzzled him was that, if it _was_ the Bearer, it definitely hadn't made new feelings; it could only have brought hidden ones up to the surface.

_What can I do!_ Satoshi looked down at the locket. He had to get it off Daisuke! He tried to open his hand but the locket had somehow stuck Satoshi's fingers to itself, so that must be how its power was affecting Satoshi too.

Satoshi tried to fight the new . . . well . . . newly _found_ emotions inside him and looked Daisuke in the eye.

"Daisuke, you have to fight this, I know you're stronger than this," Satoshi leaned back a little as Daisuke's body touched his own.

The locket started to feel hot in Satoshi's grasp as it sent a new course of power through Satoshi causing his feelings to grow. His eyes glazed over and looked at the redhead who was contentedly wrapping his arms around Satoshi's neck.

Daisuke didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew that he had been suppressing it inside for oh so very long. Dark had been staying quiet for some reason, but Daisuke didn't know why or care at the minute. All he cared about now was Satoshi's mesmerising eyes . . . and his lips . . . how could he have missed them all this time?

Daisuke leaned in, and to his surprise Satoshi didn't lean away again. Their lips touched into a tender kiss. Satoshi moved his hand to the back of Daisuke's head to deepen the kiss; neither of them cared anymore, and they felt complete now. Satoshi had forgotten all about the Bearer of Secrets and all those questions he was going to ask Daisuke. All they cared about now was the fact that they were holding each other.

The locket stopped glowing, though the warmth stayed in Satoshi's hand. His fingers loosened and he dropped the necklace back onto Daisuke's chest. The kiss intensified, both boys pouring into it all their pent up passion and allowing the tension that had been between them to gradually drain away.

xXx

"Daisuke!" Dark called. He was in some kind of blackened void, the darkness so thick that it felt like it was choking him. He ran, cutting through the cold air, just running, trying to find some way to contact his tamer.

"Daisuke!" He shouted again, looking for some sign of other life. He had to stop to take a breather. He couldn't see at all, not even his hands, but a source of light showed itself and Dark looked up at a young female figure standing before him.

She looked angry, and yet so naïve looking and innocent. She reminded Dark of Daisuke in a way, the look in her eye.

"Who are you…?" Dark gasped, not yet gained his breath.

'_You're mean!' _Her voice echoed with an ethereal quality. _'Let him be happy!'_ She stuck her tongue out at Dark, who had taken a step closer to her.

"Let who be happy?" he asked softly, looking down at her determined face, curiosity in his voice.

'_I'm trying to help him be happy!'_ There were tears brimming in her eyes now. _'I try to make them all be happy,' _she looked down at her feet, her fists clenched. She shot one more glare at Dark and started to fade.

The thief stood motionless, looking at where the young girl had stood, slightly confused. He felt his feet leave the ground and everything went white for a second, then he found himself back in the usual subconscious of Daisuke's mind.

_Daisuke!_ Dark shouted joyfully, then realising what he was interrupting, his face paled.

Daisuke's eyes opened abruptly and he jumped back against the wall, panting, his face matching his hair. He felt flustered and yet so right.

Satoshi blinked and looked at his hand where he had held the locket, then at the locket against Daisuke's chest.

"Daisuke," he began, forcing a stern look on his face, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

MineGeorgi: Hehehe! These two seem quite happy together XD

LookitDom: (sighs) sorries for the lateness of our fanfics guys, our posts may be more delayed than usual because me, MineGeorgi and another mate of ours will be entering this years Rising Stars of Manga competition here in the UK. So most of our time will be devoted to that. MineGeorgi being the ultimate writer for this competition of course P Wish us luck!

We'd both also like to say a big THANK YOU to all our reviewers! (both writers bow)

xXx

Daisuke opened his mouth. He closed it again. He blinked. He scrunched up his nose. He opened his mouth again. He looked like he was panicking.

Satoshi thought it looked cute.

Before a blush could seize his face he grabbed Daisuke's arm and towed him to the front door. Already he could feel Krad stirring, clawing at his insides and willing him to change. He wrenched open the front door and pushed a numb Daisuke out of it.

"Go," he murmured, "Just go."

Once he'd closed the door he leaned against it, glad that at least one thing in his life was solid and unchangeable. But then, even doors can be broken down.

Krad had settled back down as quickly as he'd raised himself up. This unnerved Satoshi; the fallen angel didn't usually give up so easily.

He slid down to the floor. What _had_ happened back there? Before, he'd thought he had it all figured out, thought he understood what triggered the transformation into Krad. But now, he wasn't so sure. He transformed when he felt close to someone, right? And the reason it happened around Daisuke was because he was trying to become his friend, wasn't it? But just now . . .

Maybe . . . maybe he transformed for the same reason Daisuke did? Did he lo-

No.

Unrequited love. Was that the answer?

xXx

Daisuke stood dumbly outside Satoshi's door, the necklace hanging happily around his neck.

_Daisuke?_ a shocked Dark choked out.

Daisuke just shook his head, knowing what he was asking, and in answer that's all Daisuke could do, shake his head.

xXx

The next morning Daisuke sat at his usual school desk, with his head resting in his arms. He couldn't get much sleep last night; his mind was too clouded with thoughts about what had happened at Satoshi's. Even Dark couldn't sleep, too shocked about what he had witnessed, and he kept muttering something else that Daisuke couldn't understand.

Daisuke noticed Satoshi wasn't in school today, he understood why, he had been tempted to stay at home today as well, and even Emiko wanted him to stay at home after hearing about what had happened. Of course, Daisuke didn't really tell her everything. She knew that he'd collapsed because of the Bearer. Beyond that, she'd just assumed he'd spent the rest of the day in the medical room. So it wasn't like he'd lied, not really.

He began tapping absent-mindedly on the desktop. Soon the tapping turned to an insistent drumming with his knuckles, attracting the attention of several people in the room. It was only after Takeshi leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder with a "Dude, are you okay?" that he realised he should be listening to the teacher at the front of the class.

He coloured and assured the wannabe reporter that he was fine, really, just a bit distracted was all. Takeshi leant back but still looked suspicious, as Takeshi isn't very good at being worried. Though he was trying.

_Daisuke._

_Mmm?_

_Did you enjoy it?_

_Enjoy what?_ Daisuke's eyes found his hands and locked there.

_Don't play stupid. What else would I be talking about? Did you enjoy it?_

_I don't know why you're asking. You're in my head anyway._ He noticed some dirt under his nails. How did that get there?

_Daisuke! I was . . . elsewhere when you and Satoshi were busy swapping spit._

Daisuke flushed at remembering. _I . . . I wasn't myself Dark . . . _

_You can say that again! The Daisuke I know would never have the courage or balls to swap spit with that creepy boy!_

_Don't call him that, Dark!_

_Getting defensive now are we?_

_Just stop it, Dark!_

At least that got the thief to shut up. At least Dark knew when to stop, unless of course he was enjoying himself, but Daisuke could tell Dark wasn't enjoying this anymore than Daisuke was.

xXx

The day went by slowly, Dark sat pondering on thoughts at the back of Daisuke's mind, he was only interrupted when it was lunch break and Daisuke went to his usual spot to by the cherry tree to talk to Dark.

_. . . What did Satoshi mean by 'Do you know what just happened, Daisuke?' or something along those lines . . .? _

_He was asking if you knew what disease must have infected both of your minds to cause temporary insanity and lead to that rather disgusting situation._

_It wasn't disgusting! _

_It was from where I was standing. Or whatever._

Daisuke sighed. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss. Just that it had felt, well, unreal.

A feather-soft sensation on his cheek made him look up. Like a pink snow, the cherry blossoms were falling, brushing gently against his skin. He closed his eyes and allowed the serenity to envelope him in a calming embrace. If he stopped concentrating, he could almost believe it was Satoshi holding him. Almost.

An inquisitive tap on his shoulder made him start, snapping out of his previously calm state and twisting his neck sharply to find out who was responsible for the intrusion.

Blue eyes met his from amid the cherry blossoms, their depths no longer harsh, just confused. A glimpse of anxiety flashed across porcelain features before dissolving back into an unreadable expression.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke jumped up.

Satoshi remained quiet and instead just looked at the red haired boy with calm eyes.

Daisuke looked back into those calm eyes, if only he could tell what the boy was thinking . . . if only . . .

"Daisuke," Satoshi began, "I need to talk to you about . . . that . . ." he nodded towards Daisuke's chest, it took Daisuke a moment to realize Satoshi was talking about the Bearer of Secrets.

"Oh, that . . ." Daisuke's heart sank for a moment for some reason. Satoshi only came looking for him because of the Hikari art, nothing more . . .

"Look, Daisuke, about yesterday . . ." his voice trailed off. For once, Satoshi was at a loss for words. He could barely look into Daisuke's eyes because of what had happened. He'd been powerless to break the kiss, but that wasn't what scared Satoshi, it was the unnerving fact that he hadn't _wanted_ to stop it. He shook his head as if that could erase his memory, and tried again. "You really shouldn't be wearing that piece of art, Daisuke. It might not look it, but it's dangerous."

Daisuke nodded and kept his eyes downcast, but then a thought seemed to strike him and he lifted his head.

"Thanks Satoshi, but I can handle this." There was a hint of defiance in his gaze as Satoshi stared him down. He was surprised when the other boy turned away with a tired sigh.

He was even more surprised when Satoshi moved forwards and grabbed him in one motion, effectively pinning his arms to his sides.

"Satoshi . . ." he breathed softly, caught up in the sensation of their bodies making contact yet again. It was like that first time when Satoshi had pinned him to the tree and he had transformed into Dark. Even then, the experience had been overwhelming.

He gasped when Satoshi leaned in so close that his breath tickled Daisuke's ear.

"You can 'handle' it, Daisuke? Good. I'm glad you can. Because I can't."

He moved his head round to graze Daisuke's lips with his, then capturing them and claiming them as his own. Daisuke melted and welcomed Satoshi's arms as they wrapped tightly around him. He was taken aback at the possessiveness that was conveyed through that protective embrace, but then sank into the warmth and allowed it to swallow him.

_Daisuke!_

_Not now, Dark._

_Daisuke! We're transforming!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I feel hot . . ._

_Daisuke?_

_Satoshi . . ._

_No! Daisuke!_

The heat was overpowering, sending sparks in spirals across his vision as he opened his eyes to find dilated reptilian pupils staring back at him and a slick tongue half way down his throat.

Both Krad and Dark pushed away from each other, Dark gagging comically while his counterpart grimaced and drew a hand across his lips.

"You will pay for this, Dark," the angel growled angrily, summoning an orb of raw power to his palm and taking aim.

"No, you and creepy b- nngh . . ."

Needless to say, it shocked them both when they felt the familiar twistings and churnings of their forms changing shape again.

Dark blinked, and stared at Satoshi now standing in front of him. He felt weird; his clothes didn't feel tight and his line of sight seemed a bit lower than usual.

Krad hissed, and stared at the red head who was blinking at him confusedly. His body was wrong, and he felt weak.

Dark looked down at his small hands. _'Crap…'_

"Master Satoshi won't answer me," Krad seethed and glared at the dark angel who'd also taken the form of his tamer as if it was his fault.

"Huh?" The red head blinked at the other male and realised what he just said.

'_Daisuke?'_ No answer. '_Daisuke!'_ No answer.

Dark sighed. "Daisuke won't answer me either, but I can still feel his presence, they must have both been knocked out from the transformation . . ." Dark pondered as he rested his hands on his new hips.

"This has never happened before," Krad thought out loud as he glanced at the other. "Why would Master Satoshi get knocked out from a transformation . . .?"

"Maybe because the transformation went slightly haywire? We both transformed into our usual bodies but then suddenly changed back into creepy boy and Daisuke . . ." Dark answered without realising; he received a glare from the other boy for the 'creepy boy' comment.

They both looked at each other as one as they realised they were being civil. Krad solved the problem by tackling the thief to the floor, wrestling with him as they both tried and failed to summon their powers.

"You did something to my Satoshi!" Krad growled once and successfully pinned Dark onto the floor, but, forgetting how much weaker Satoshi was, he didn't really stand a chance.

Dark had switched their positions in a matter of seconds so he was straddling Krad, panting in exhaustion. It seemed that although Daisuke was a highly trained thief, his stealth and agility were of little use in a close-contact wrestling match such as this.

Krad glared up at him, the enraged expression looking very out of place on Satoshi's face. Dark opened his mouth to offer some smartass comment when a voice interrupted them from behind.

"Umm, Niwa-kun? Hiwatari-kun? What are you doing?" Riku stared at them with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension stretching across her pretty features.

"Uh . . ." Dark began, but he unfortunately found no words that could explain what was going on.

"Yes Niaw-kun, just _what_ exactly are you doing?" Krad hissed and grinned at the figure on top of him. Dark glared at Krad and realised that it did look like that he was the one that had more explaining to do.

Oh, he would get revenge for that.

Dark got up off of Krad and sent the angel a death glare, but instead of Krad exploding like he wanted him to, he just sent Dark a triumphant smirk.

"Well, I'll be going," Krad's smirk still in place as he shifted Satoshi's glasses on his nose and walked casually passed Riku as if she wasn't there.

_What does that bastard think he's playing at?_ Dark thought angrily as he stared off after Krad, but he couldn't help but give the fallen angel a little bit of credit for playing the part of the cold hearted Satoshi pretty well, even if the smirk seemed out of place.

It occurred to him that someone was tugging the sleeve of his shirt to try and get his attention. He turned to face Riku, a flirtatious smile already in place.

"So, what can I do for you Miss Hara-"

"Daisuke," she cut him off, startling him with the use of Daisuke's first name. "There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll understand if you don't want me poking my nose in but, well, I'm worried." She bit her lip and gazed at him pleadingly.

Dark, ever conscious of keeping women happy, bowed his head told her to ask away.

"Well, I first noticed this a while ago. I mean, really, I suppose I first understood it when I saw you eating that ice cream with Hiwatari-kun. Your expressions are very easy to read, Niwa-kun," she raised her eyes to his and Dark gulped, silently cursing Daisuke for being out cold. "I wasn't really sure until just now, I guess. Daisuke . . . Are you gay?"

_**Gay.**_

The word struck him like a sledgehammer in the face.

_**Gay. **_

_I'm not gay, _Dark reasoned_, Daisuke might be, which is fine so long as creepy boy stays away from him, but I'm not gay. _

_**Gay.**_

_I'm not._

_**Gay.**_

_I'm not! _

Riku poked him, and he realised he'd spaced out which was very unlike him. Riku, on the other hand, took his expression as confirmation of her fears. Daisuke would only ever like her as a friend. It wasn't his fault, but she felt hurt all the same.

Well, she could at least be there for him and help him sort out his feelings. A thought of how she could do this entered her mind, and she smiled the classic Harada 'I'm being cunning' smile.

"Do you like Hiwatari-kun, Niwa?"

Dark blinked when he realised she was talking; it took him a moment to take in what she'd said.

That's when the explosion happened.

"CREEPY BOY! Ew! No way! No how! I do not like creepy boy!" Dark cringed in disgust. "Give me a little bit of credit! I have better taste than that!" Dark crossed his arms defiantly. The look on Riku's face reminded him just who's body he was in.

Riku looked at who she thought was Daisuke in complete confusion. "Then what was that!" Riku gestured to the floor where he and Krad where rolling around. "And you didn't have to yell at me, Daisuke! I was only trying to help!" Riku screamed at him as tears rolled down her face, she really was trying to help, it was bad enough that she knew she would never have the chance to be with Daisuke, but it was worse that he was shouting at her for trying to help.

"Look, I- I-" She ran off before Dark could finish an apology and mentally kicked himself for losing control. Now Daisuke would probably get mad at him as well for upsetting her. He sighed, picked a direction, and walked.

What had caused them to change back into their tamers' forms anyway? It had never happened before with any of his previous tamers, and if their Daisuke and Satoshi were now unconscious as well . . . Maybe it was a spell? Or a mischievous piece of art-

He stopped and dug a hand into his shirt, pulling out the Bearer on its chain, sparkling in the afternoon sun. It glinted at him, as if to mock him.

"Was it you?" he whispered, staring at the locket intently.

"Er, excuse me?"

Dark dropped the locket and faced the boy who'd approached him. He didn't look like one of Daisuke's friends, and was hopping from foot to foot nervously, obviously with something on his mind.

"You want something?"

"Yeah, um," the boy blushed. "I just saw you talking with Harada-san and I, um, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but, uh . . ."

Dark just knew something he didn't want to hear was about to come out of the boy's mouth. He started backing away.

"It's just . . ." The teen grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him closer so that their noses were only inches apart, while Dark tried to hold his breath. The guy was staring him right in the eyes and it was freaking him out. "I've . . . I've liked you for a long time, Niwa-kun." Oh god, his eyes were glistening! What should he do? What should he do? The kid was waaaay too close and-

_**Gay.**_

"I'M NOT GAY!" screamed Dark, frantically pushing the boy off and running as fast as he could to anywhere that wasn't there.

xXx

Krad snooped around the front of the school, taking in his environment. Yes, he had been here before, but Satoshi would never in a million years let him roam around aimlessly by himself. Especially in his body.

He couldn't help but grin as he remembered the look on Dark's, well, Daisuke's face when he acted like he had nothing to do with what happened earlier. It was priceless, and even better knowing that the Niwa boy would be the one getting the blame for what happened and not his Satoshi.

Krad mused on these thoughts as he wandered through the school, not noticing the hungry stares that he received from the female students, and a few male.

"Hiwatari-kun!" a female voice called out and waved in his general direction. Krad walked by her without a glance, lost in his thoughts, which was unlike him, and he forgot that for the day he was Satoshi.

The girl seemed annoyed at the fact she was just ignored so grabbed Satoshi's sleeve to get his attention. "Hey!" she was met with a pair of ice cold blue eyes, that she fell for straight away. Yes, a cold heartless bastard is always a dream guy for the ladies. What she didn't know that this wasn't the cold heartless bastard they all knew, but instead a cold heartless _maniacal_ bastard that wouldn't feel any guilt if he ripped her to shreds there and then.

"Ah! Hiwatari-kun . . ." she blushed. "I was wondering if . . ." she held out a pink envelope that smelled particularly of perfume, "if you could read this and tell me your answer soon!" she looked up at him with hope written in her eyes.

That scared Krad somewhat.

He took the envelope and glared at it, as if it was the cause of all the bad things that had ever happened to him. Then he decided to glare at the girl instead. He grinned as a thought came to mind. "I'm sorry girl, but I'm busy at the moment," he said in a rather harsh tone that went ignored by the blonde haired bimbo.

"Oh! That's ok! If you could read it and get back to me later that would be fine!" she chirped.

"No, you don't understand," he gripped the envelope and ripped it into tiny pieces in front of her, he then proceeded to pin her against the wall. "My Satoshi wouldn't want to waste time with the likes of you," he hissed in her ear and then pulled away, and carried on walking down the corridor as if he was a little kid who'd been given a bag of sweets. What Krad didn't know was that his little scenario had quite the opposite effect on the girl than what he had intended.

"He's so dreamy!" she melted.

A scream was heard all across the school as Satoshi Hiwatari was tied up and taken to the girls' bathroom at 12:45pm on Wednesday by a horde of drooling fan girls.

MineGeorgi: 'Allo! Sorry for the wait dudes, we've been pretty busy and the comic seems to be coming along fine, though we might not end up finished for the deadline . . . but oh, well. If that happens we can always enter next year! And we're also apologising now because there won't be another update for over two weeks because I'm going away on holiday (hides from reviewers' evil glares). See you when I get back!

LookitDom: WE'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Guess you'll only be reading fanfics from me for a while (steals MineGeorgi's glory . . . receives whack on the head from MineGeorgi).


	11. Chapter 11

MineGeorgi: Sorry this took ages. But I promise we make up for the lateness with a treat in this chappi! It's also kinda like a prezzi to you guys for being such loyal reviewers! Ok, PREVIOUSLY: Dai and Satoshi have kissed twice (Yay!), the second time they transformed but Krad and Dark ended up in their tamers' bodies with Dai and Satoshi unconscious. You following? Well done. Dark's been accused of being gay while Krad got dragged off to the girls' toilets. Enjoy!

LookitDom: Since MineGeorgi has already apologised, I will give warning. Both me and MineGeorgi are in our GCSE years at our school (GCSE's are very important to year 10 and 11's in Britain, they determine whether or not you get into college by how good your grades are etc.) and so we both might be busier than usual, I'm sorry but that's how it is. I also have to prepare for…5 birthdays in the next 2 weeks, my money will be low but that is why my birthday is in November, so people can give me money then to make up for it. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

Krad left the girls toilets feeling quite proud of himself after successfully escaping the rope he was tied up in and tying the other girls up in it instead. There were so many of them tied together that he doubted they would all fit through the door to get out again.

It had been easier than he'd thought, really. All he had to do was wink at a few of them and make a couple of lewd comments. Although he did get a little angry when they thought he was doing bondage and that they were saying _his_ Satoshi's name in a way that sent chills down his spine.

xXx

Dark seethed as he walked the grounds of Daisuke's school.

_Gay? Me? Ha! _The thief kicked a water bottle that had been left on the floor by some careless student.

_I'm not sure about Daisuke, but I'm not gay! No way! _His thoughts carried him further until he walked into another student. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to look where he was going.

"Ah! Sorry, my mista-" Dark never finished his sentence as his eyes laid upon the form of Satoshi, the student whom he had bumped into.

'Satoshi' raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Dark," he greeted, grinning, remembering the scene earlier with Riku and fully intending to use it to his advantage.

Dark almost forgot that it was Krad and not the creepy boy he loved to terrorise.

"Krad," he growled, certainly not in the mood for a barrage of insults from the fallen angel. "Shouldn't you be getting your pretty boy ass somewhere safer? Say . . . somewhere that you aren't at the mercy of the female population?"

Krad scowled. So he'd heard about the_ Incident_, as he'd labelled it. Well, he and the _Incident _could both go to Hell. And he'd happily give them the tickets and drive them to the station.

"I'm a pretty boy, am I? It's nice to know I appeal to you even in this form." Damn. Dark wasn't rising to the bait.

"I hope you realise," the thief began with a smirk, "that there are a group of girls around that corner."

The comment had the desired effect as Krad span round to stare, wide-eyed with fear, in the direction of high-pitched chatter that was drawing slowly closer.

"Damn you," he hissed. "At least I appeal to girls whatever form I'm in. Whereas _you _obviously have no qualms about raping any guy that just happens to be standing near you!"

Dark glared at the angel. "I would thank you kindly to not mention that! I wasn't raping anyone damnit!" Dark grinned. "Although when will I ever thank the likes of you?"

Krad opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut short as he realised the high-pitched chatter and the sound of light footsteps were drawing ever so closer. He cursed under his breath and pushed Dark, or Daisuke, into an abandoned shed. The thief tried to fight back but found his strength had vanished, so all he could do was let Krad, or Satoshi, push him into the shed and let the angel lock the door behind them.

Dark raised an eyebrow as the blue haired boy rested against the door, only to tense up again as the sound of girls' voices sounded outside. They soon disappeared and Krad released a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Scared of a bunch of high school girls, Krad?" Dark smirked.

"I'll never let them touch _my_ Satoshi!" came the snarled response. He twisted round, and was instantly glad Satoshi was so thin as he missed the metal pole that crashed down behind him.

"Don't tell me you're clumsy as well."

Krad could hear the smugness Dark's voice and it set his teeth on edge. How was it that the bastard could look like a dork but still insert a swagger into his tone? While he was stuck in this sickly frame that for some reason girls loved. In normal circumstances that last point would be a plus, but in this body he couldn't fight the fanatical bitches off!

And the door wouldn't open.

The damned _door_ wouldn't _open_! But doors were built for opening! A door that wouldn't open was like, like . . . he had no idea but he was _certain_ it would be like something that shouldn't be.

Dark stopped his snickering for a moment when he caught a glimpse of Krad's frustrated expression.

"No way," he murmured into the gloom.

Krad didn't even dignify the remark with an answer. He just stared out of the grimy window, debating what their chances were of getting out. _No,_ he corrected, _MY chances of getting out._

Dark briefly considered pushing past him to open the door, but didn't want to fail and give the so-called 'angel' another reason to jab at him. Maybe if he punched through the window . . .?

A faint suggestion of nausea swept over him and was gone. He clutched his head and moaned inwardly, unsure of what had caused it. Almost unconsciously, his hand moved downwards until it hovered just above the Bearer's resting place against his chest.

Dark's eyes snapped open as the feeling occurred again, but this time it didn't disappear. It was that damned locket! He should have spent his time trying to get it off rather than wandering around and aimlessly ranting!

Dammit!

_. . . become whole . . . two of one . . . united . . ._

That voice . . . it was a voice, wasn't it? Dark could barely tell. It came from somewhere he couldn't see, somewhere deep within himself, and it felt familiar.

_. . . come together . . . you are meant to be . . . together . . . always . . ._

His vision was hazy. Everything felt wrong. His clothes were tighter; he stood taller, and a peculiar strength he had missed seemed to flow back into his limbs.

Barely a metre away from him he dimly noticed that Krad had changed back into his own form, but was carrying an odd expression. As if he too was perhaps experiencing the same thing.

There! That was it! A thought . . . a thought he needed . . . what he'd thought just now, about Krad . . . it was important for some reason . . . Dammit, why was it so hard to _think_?

An image flashed across his mind, burned itself into his soul. A young girl, pale in all her ghostly glory. And a faint, golden aura that caressed her beautifully fair skin.

And then she was gone, and Dark was suddenly very aware that Krad was right in front of him, and that right now, here in this dark, dismal shed, he wanted Krad very much.

In the back of his brain, the rational part of his mind wondered why he wasn't the least bit shocked. The sane part of his mind was busy screaming at him to _be_ shocked. But suddenly it was just very, very easy to ignore both of them.

He staggered forwards, propelled by some invisible weight thrown into him. Krad did the unthinkable and caught him, dazedly. Dark stared up into rich, golden eyes, sharp and piercing.

Lazily, he pulled himself upright and leaned forward, catching a wisp of gold between his lips. He gently pulled the strands away from his face, wondering at how they glinted in the murk like so much liquid light.

A hand was placed on the back of his head, pulled him closer so their noses just brushed. His lips parted without conscious thought, and that seemed enough invitation for the tongue that then entered.

It was warm; everything was so warm. He had no idea when he'd closed his eyes, but soon he was only aware of soft moans filling the still air. A slender hand moved to the small of his back, and then lower. Dark responded, gently grinding his hips against Krad's.

Another low moan from the angel, and then their hands were moving faster. They moved against each other is an almost drugged state, this instilled passion never quite reaching a frenzy.

And then it snapped. The overpowering sensation that had driven them drained away in a second. The world came rushing back to Dark with amazing clarity.

Suddenly every sound, every taste, every touch, every illicit movement they made was theirs and theirs only. No outside influence. No interruptions.

But that just made it so much harder to stop.

What had been a controlled fervour now became an undeniable thirst for the other. Their hands no longer cared where they roamed and their lips and tongues fought more harshly for dominance.

Dark's blood was racing, pounding in his ears. He dropped to his knees, shaking with need as he undid the zipper of Krad's trousers. He pulled them down, along with the boxers, vaguely aware of heavy panting above him.

Almost tentatively, he ran his tongue along Krad's length, noting with glee the shudder of pleasure it caused in Krad. Longing to quench this desire he dipped his head and painfully slowly took Krad's hardened member into his mouth.

Krad's whole body jerked and he thrust his hips so hard that Dark almost choked. One hand tangled itself in Dark's purple locks as he cried out words of ecstasy and encouragement.

They moved together, bound together, and for a few brief seconds were one and the same . . .

Dark gasped and pulled away in shock, watched as Krad slumped to the floor. The taste in his mouth made him gag, even want to vomit. But worse, so, so much worse . . .

"Oh god," he whispered. "Oh god."

Krad looked horrified. He had good reason to.

Dark grabbed the Bearer and pulled at it frantically, hating it, trying to throw it off, but merely ended up with burnt fingers. The shock pervaded his whole body; even a few hot, salty tears began to flow.

He ignored Krad completely, daren't look at his face, but knew all the same that his body was also wracked with shivers. It was too much. He threw up.

* * *

MineGeorgi: So would you call that a lemon or a mini-lemon?

LookitDom: . . .(had to draw a nude hairy man with a beer belly for art today and now just had to read this.). . .(has an overload and sits twitching in a corner)

MineGeorgi: LookitDom got scared. So as you probably guessed I got to write the fun bits! Please let me know what you think of my first real attempt at citrus. xx

LookitDom: FIRST REAL ATTEMPT! Yeah right. I know you better than that!

MineGeorgi: Oh yeah, one more thing. I'd like to make a request if you guys don't mind. If any of you are pretty good artists and like this story, would you be happy to make me a picture of the scene in this chappi? Not the explicit bit, but maybe the part where their noses are just touching? Or anything else like that from this fic. Something that feels kinda intense. If no one wants to then I don't mind, but if you do then send an email with the link to whatever site you decide to put it on. Or you could send it as an attachment I guess. Thanks! Lovin you all! xx


End file.
